the most important question
by A.Rose.Love
Summary: when the only thing you want is denied you, what do you do? do it anyways. 'sakura, i wanted this to be really romantic for you, but will you marry me sakura' he was down on one knee, looking up at her shyly. sasukexsakura
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, I was gonna make this a part of my other group of one shot stories, but idk how long it was gonna be, and idk when I'm gonna update this, (I never know when I'm going to update anything lol) but, this seemed like a long chapter, it went to 6 pages in open office, but in word count it said its only like 2000 words which is depressing, but I'm just going to make it into a multi chapter story, and see where it goes lol, enjoy everyone :)**

**I dont own naruto (or else this would have happened :))**

**story**

* * *

_The most important queston_

There was a small knock on the door, a petite woman with strawberry blonde hair wiped her wet hands on the dish towel, her husband looked up at her from the daily Konoha news paper. "I wonder who that is?" the woman said, honest wonder entered her voice, they usually didn't have visitors except their daughter from time to time.

The woman opened the door, and on her doorstep stood a tall, handsome, charcoal haired man. "Hello Mrs. Haruno," The man's voice was like velvet, stopping the older woman's voice in her throat. "My I come in? I want to talk to you and your husband."

Mrs. Haruno moved out of the doorway, letting the man enter into her house. A fan symbol was stitched in the navy blue fabric that fell over his back. Her thin eyebrows knitted on her wrinkled forehead.

The man made his way into their kitchen, sitting opposite Mr. Haruno, who had folded his newspaper in half and laid in on the wooden table beside him. He raised his green eyes to look at the black haired man who sat across from him. Mrs. Haruno scurried in after the newcomer, scooting her chair closer to her husband and she sat, also looking down at the other man in the room.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Mr. Haruno spoke first, letting his elbows fall so that his arms crossed across his thick chest.

Sasuke ignored the contempt that laced the other man's voice. He sat quietly for a few moments, wondering if he should even ask or do what he wanted anyways. He opened his mouth as Mr. Haruno opened his to tell Sasuke to get a move on. "I want to ask for your permission and blessings to marry your daughter." His soft voice was low and calm, as if it were a simple question, one that didn't involve him taking their daughter away.

Both sets of eyebrows raised in surprise across from the last Uchiha. He sat quietly, hoping it would be quick so he could leave. He felt the small box in his jeans against his leg. It made his heart jump and beat to a new rhythm.

After the initial shock passed through the room, a new feeling entered. One that wasn't nearly as comfortable as the young Uchiha had hoped. The small woman across from him opened her mouth but her husband beat her to it.

"No."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. His black eyes darted to the man's face. Sakura's father met Sasuke's intensity, not dropping his green eyes away. Sasuke's dark eyebrows narrowed slightly, his anger hidden from the adults in front of him.

"Why?" Sasuke gritted out. Anger welled in him, he didn't like no's. Sakura told him no the first time he came back and asked her to date him. He didn't like that. He pursued her until she realized he was being serious, and by that time she had fallen madly back in love with him.

"I don't like it that my daughter is even dating someone like you." The man said, "You left the village, you broke her heart once, I won't let you do it again. She deserves so much better than you."

"I did the village a favor by killing Itatchi and Orochimaru," Sasuke said. "They were both planning on attacking the village, and I killed them, I left but I did them a favor."

"No one trusts you." the man said. "You hurt my daughter before, I'll be damned if you do it again."

"I'm a ninja again, I'm doing missions for the Leaf. Sakura trusts me, Tsunade, Naruto, they all trust me. You're the one who doesn't trust me. I left because I had to!" the younger man's voice began to rise.

The man across from him shook his head. "No, you didn't. No one forced you. You left on your own. What will stop you when you decide to leave again? What will my dear Sakura do when you leave her again?"

Sasuke sat there, his mind and insides were raging with anger. A fire enveloped him. His blood was boiling in his veins and he wanted to break something. Specifically the idiotic man in front of him.

"Besides, I'd never let her marry a goddamn Uchiha. Your whole clan was worthless, its good you're the only one left. Hopefully you'll be the last carrying that filthy blood." Sasuke's teeth gritted together at the man's snide words.

"She'd be adopting blood that's purer than yours." the raven haired man stood, the legs of his chair grated off the floor, screeching in all of their ears. "It is a disgrace for someone like her to have your clan's name." Sasuke said darkly, angry blood ran up Mr. Haruno's neck, painting his face a flush red. Sakura's father reached for words to say that was a greater poison but he found them too late, Sasuke was already out of the door and away down the dirt road.

* * *

The black haired man entered into his home, his legs had carried him there within minutes. His anger hadn't diffused at all since he had left his girlfriend's parents'.

They had said no. He asked them one of the, if not the most, important question of his life.

And they had denied him what he wanted most.

His midnight eyes almost incinerated everything around him as he let his glare linger on his possessions.

_'They said no. They said **no.**'_ His breathing was uneven as he paced along his hallways like an agitated animal.

"**I'd never let her marry a goddamn Uchiha."**

Sasuke's skin crawled as the words rang through his skull. They knocked into his brain and threw punches at his blood.

"I didn't have to fucking ask you!" he yelled at his empty house. Letting his anger control him for a moment, relishing in the seconds of hatred. He hadn't felt anything like this since Itatchi and Orochimaru. He hadn't felt anger consume him for years since his return. He had just left his 22nd birthday a month previous, meaning he had been home for 5 years. Five years full of missions, regaining lost trust, rekindling the relationships he had cut, and here he was.

Ready to get married, wanting to marry her, wanting to start his clan with her.

He didn't have to ask them, it was only courteous, he didn't actually care if they were okay with it or not. His clenched and unclenched his large hands a few times before he walked back into his bedroom, digging his hand into his pocket he withdrew the small black box. He flipped the tiny box in his fingers a few times, turning it upside down, inspecting it for any flaws.

Sasuke knew it was fine, he had looked at it at least ten times since he had bought it, every time it made his heart beat a little harder. Finally after a few minutes of turning the entire black box around in his hands, he carefully opened the lid.

The ring was simple, nothing too fancy, but it was still breath taking. It was a white gold band with a black pearl as the focal point, small white diamonds were embedded around the base of the pearl.

Sasuke's onyx eyes took in the ring, he liked it. He could see it on his girl's long beautiful fingers. Resting perfectly over her skin, it matched her. The simplicity and gorgeousness of it, it reflected his girl well. He just hoped she liked it as much as he did.

His anger abated slowly as he twirled the small object in his hands. Sasuke's mind began to continue in the thought. Imagining the ring over her fingers, and sliding the wedding band on her hand when they would be standing up in front of every one. How they would look together, he in a tux and her in a beautiful ivory gown. He thought of how he would kiss her when she was his wife.

He laid back onto his bed, curling an arm behind his head, leaving the other on his stomach, holding the precious ring in his fingers. He let his mind go in the direction. Going through the wedding ceremony, imagining everyone's reaction at the service after, and finally being able to bring her home with him, to live together.

Sasuke's eyes fell to the ring in his hands. Such a tiny thing to hold such promises and such happiness.

But it all depended on if she said yes.

Sighing to himself, he gently replaced the glistening thing back into its matching tiny container, wondering to himself when his girl would actually be able to give him an answer. When he would finally pluck up the courage to ask her.

"Sasuke," he had just shut the lid as he heard the door open and close in the entrance room. He hurriedly shoved the box back into his jean pocket, getting up from his bed and going towards the sound of his girl's voice.

"Hey babe," his voice was soft and thin, walking up to the pink haired girl and wrapping his arms around her waist. Kissing the top of her head he held her close for a moment before letting her free from his grasp again.

Sakura was still shocked sometimes by his personal shows of emotion to her. In public he was very quiet and to himself, but when they were alone together, he called her pet names and held her close to him. She let her green eyes look up into his black ones as he took her in. He changed a lot since he had returned from Orochimaru.

With revenge out of his system he was more similar to his young self. Before his family was murdered, where he could smile and talk openly. With the weight of his brother and the threat of Orochimaru gone, he was new.

"How was your day?" he asked softly, taking the pinkette's bags from her hands, carrying them into his living room and setting them on the chair.

She followed him into the room and sat down on the sofa, letting her head rest on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist when he sat down beside her. "It was long and sort of boring. Tsunade had me try a new jutsu today, the one she and I have been developing. And I had to do a few operations and the normal check ups. So it sort of went slow." Sasuke listened as she talked, looking at her pink hair as the two sat together. "How was your day?" she asked him back, curling her thin legs under neath her butt.

"Naruto and I trained together this morning, Tsunade called me in to go over some ANBU stuff, then after I ate ramen with Naruto and came home." he said, cutting out the episode he had with her stubborn parents. The girl stifled a yawn.

"How's Naruto? I've barely gotten to see him since they upped the hours at the hospital."

"Fine," Sasuke said, feeling the girl growing sluggish in his arms. He moved so that he was leaning back against the arm rest of the sofa and he positioned Sakura so that she was laying over him.

"What are you doing?" she asked drowsily, lifting her head slightly from his chest.

Sasuke shushed her gently, "You're tired from all the extra hours Sakura, I can tell," she attempted to throw in a 'no I'm not' but he ignored her indignant words.

"Just go to sleep," he said to her, petting her hair and running his hands over her back in small circles.

She laid silently for less than a minute, but soon she lifted her head to look at him, "See, I would go to sleep, but you have something in your jeans that's stabbing me in the thigh and it's sort of painful." Sakura said matter-of-factually. She raised a thin pink eyebrow. "What is in your pocket?"

Her jade eyes picked traces of pink lacing their way up the man's neck. "Nothing." he said, "Just shift over that way and you won't feel it."

"But what is it?" Sakura asked again, curiosity was nagging at her.

"My dick, I'm hard okay? Would you stop asking?"

He was blushing furiously and the sluggishness left Sakura as she looked down at him. "That's not your dick Sasuke," she nudged him with her hips, "That is right there," she said talking about where she had just nudged him. "Besides, your dick's not a small square pointy thing."

The man laying below her half laughed, "Can we pretend it is right now? And ignore whatever you feel on your thigh?" he asked her.

Sakura pouted, "But I wanna know," she said, making her jade eyes large and begging.

The man sighed and took Sakura's shoulders and gently lifted her from him. She sat up, but the man got down on the floor in front of her, kneeling on one knee.

"I wanted it to be really romantic for you, and I wanted to make you happy when I did this," Sasuke's voice was soft and thin, a tenth of what it normally was. The girl's brows knitted together on her forehead, not understanding where this was going.

The man pulled a small black box from his pocket and opened it so she could see the white gold ring inside. Taking a deep breath Sasuke met his girl's eyes. They were wide as understanding started to dawn on her.

"I want you to marry me Sakura."

She looked at him as tears filled her jade eyes and she laced her arms down around his neck, kneeling on her own two knees. Yes's were said into his skin as she cried in the crook of his neck. The man gently set the box down on the sofa beside them and he wrapped his arms around her waist too.

Happiness seemed to explode in his chest, and he tightened his grip on the girl. After they hugged, they both let go and leaned back, and Sasuke took Sakura's hand in his and took the band and slid it up her ring finger. The girl smiled widely at him and they leaned together and kissed, the joy flowing openly between the two of them.

* * *

**Okay, so there's chapter one, I'm not promising like 5 chapters, if I make it that far then wooot lol, I'm terrible at long stories, like I'm sure some of you know, but idk how long this will be, hope fully at least like 2 more chapters with chapters this long, or longer, idk if it really is long or not, we'll find out lol.**

**Let me know what you think please :)**

**thanks for reading,**

**peace everyone**

**.love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the beginning of their wedding, yay, wedding lol. **

**Did any of you ever realize Sakura is like a super human? Not because she's a ninja or because of her strength, but because of all he patience with Sasuke. I envy that of her. She's so dedicated all the time lol, I wish I could be like that.**

**Any how, I don't own Naruto, no I'm not that awesome.**

**Story ;]**

_the most important question_

The preacher's eyes fell over the crowd and the smiling couple that stood only a few steps ahead of him. The girl was breathtaking, her jade eyes were bright and you could see the happiness that was radiating off of her. The man beside her, though masking his joy, it was still slipping through. There was a sense of pride as he stood before the crowd with such a girl as her by his side. He was standing tall, and though the preacher guessed he was trying to look as normal as possible, there was a small smirk hanging on the man's lips as he listened to the preacher's words.

Sakura listened and felt some what awkward standing up in front of everyone. She wondered vaguely what she looked like from behind, and there was a small ounce of dread thinking her butt might have looked too big, or she might have missed one of her pink locks when she had put it up earlier that day. But all of the thoughts left her as the preacher continued talking, saying of how wonderful it is that two people as fine as them were deciding to get married.

Aqua tears pulled at the girl's bright jade eyes as she stood there, she couldn't contain them any more, and she then felt a large warm hand against her fingers and she glanced over and saw Sasuke smiling at her. Her heart pulled even farther. It was a rare occasion for him to truly smile. He was new, from coming home without the weight of Itatchi and Orochimaru, but a smirk usually pulled at his lips when he was even slightly amused or happy.

But this, this smile was different. It pulled up the corners of his mouth, softening his face, and she could see that it reached the entire way up into his obsidian eyes. His black eyes had a light in them that hadn't been there before he had returned home, or before she had complied and said yes to him when he asked her for a first date.

Sasuke watched his girl, he had forgotten about everyone else in the room and he only saw her, in her beautiful ivory dress. Strapless, it hugged her bust, corseted in the back with simple black lace showing off her small stomach, and finally falling away over her long legs to the floor. He gave her small hand a squeeze as he saw tears fall from her glistening jade eyes. Smiling at her to reassure her that everything was fine she shook her head and smiled widely and he knew that she was just overjoyed.

"You may kiss your bride," the preacher finally said.

The Uchiha couldn't stop the smile that fell on his lips and he turned to the petite pinkette who was standing beside him, and he gently lifted her veil and brushed his fingers over her jaw bone before tilting her chin so he could catch her soft lips with his.

He felt her thin arms on his chest and he found her waist, kissing her with as much love as he could put into it. The crowd below them began clapping furiously and Sasuke heard Naruto's whistle from where the blond stood at his spot as best man.

Sakura heard her maid of honor call Naruto and idiot and heard Ino smack him as well across the isle. Sakura giggled into Sasuke's lips at their friends, and when he pulled away from her she smiled at him and he burst in his heart with pride and happiness. He let his lips form into a smile and let them hang on her as they both turned, holding hands and smiled at the crowd. Well, Sakura smiled, Sasuke let a smirk fall onto his lips when he turned away from his wife.

The small crowd beamed back at them, the couple didn't notice Kakashi's orange book being pulled from his jounin vest. Tsunade was excited for the traditional sake to be passed around, Ton ton was in Shizune's arms oinking loudly and happily. The other ninja from Sasuke and Sakura's year were in the crowd, Lee was sitting in the back crying in loss of 'his' blossom being stolen from his fingers.

Sakura's face fell some as she watched the crowd, remembering for the first time since the ceremony started that her parents were not sitting in the church pews. Sasuke noticed her mood dropping and squeezed her hand, giving a smile only meant for her. She smiled weakly back at him and then they took delicate steps down from the short stage they had been standing on and walked out down the middle row of pews, smiling and smirking at everyone as they made their way out.

After thanking everyone for coming, and climbing into their car to go to the after ceremony destination, the black haired man leaned over to his girl and placed a kiss on her lips once more. It was the first time in his life he felt absolutely giddy and happy, a wide grin pulled his lips as he pulled away and looked at his wife. _His_ wife. He could call her that now.

"Mrs. Sakura Uchiha," he leaned in again and kissed her once more, losing himself slightly in the feel and taste of her soft sweet lips. She smiled back up at him.

"Mr. Sasuke Uchiha," she laughed a little, "that's no fun, you've always been Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." she pretended to pout beside him.

He continued to grin at her, "Yes, but I'm your husband now," his normally hard onyx orbs were soft as he watched her and committed her to his memory. No matter what he would remember this day. He saw a crack through her pretend pout beside him and he tickled her sides gently and suddenly, the girl let out a giggle, a smile breaking over her face once more.

"Can I call you hubbie now too?" she asked and saw the man beside her raise one of his black eyebrows. She broke into another fit of giggles at his skeptical face. Sasuke shook his head a no, leaving his black eyes on her in a daring way. "Hubbie," he moved closer to her a small growl vibrating through his throat, "_Hubbie-kins?_"

His growl grew louder and he came close to her and in the confined space of the car she couldn't back away from him. "Sakura," he said her name low and soft and her jade eyes grew wondering what he was going to do.

Quickly he closed the few inches that had been between them and he was kissing her fiercely, letting his hands stray to her waist to pull her closer to his body. He felt her heart quicken like a small animal, the beating rhythmic and calming to him. Her breathing quickened and he felt her heart jump, becoming irregular as he kissed her. He smiled into her lips and continued to kiss her for some moments.

She pulled away when he finally backed away to give her room to breath and he smirked at her. "Guess we should go now huh?" he asked her, and she nodded, speechless and breathless from beside him. He jumped up to the drivers seat of the car then, putting the keys in and starting it, driving them to their designated destination.

Sakura messed with her hair before they got out of the car. She raised one of her delicate pink eyebrows skeptical of her appearance, "Do I look okay?" she turned asking Sasuke, he could hear the small lacing of worry in her voice.

"You always look beautiful," he said not skipping a beat in his answer and a smile again surfaced on her lips. He remembered once when they had just been dating, he had taken a second too long to tell her the same thing and she ended up in tears in his arms as he reassured her that she was always gorgeous to him.

"_Sasuke, do I look okay?" pink brows furrowed on her forehead as she turned in a small circle, seeking his approval._

_The boy looked up from the tv that sat in the living room, they had dinner reservations in 10 minutes and they were running late. "Yes," he said after a second, "you look fine, let's go."_

_He saw the terror that pooled into her eyes and she looked down at the skinny jeans and blouse she had on before letting out a small noise and running back into her room. Sasuke, alarmed, jumped up and followed her._

_The door was shut in his face as he knocked, "Sakura?" he asked, knocking once more._

"_You go ahead and make it, I-i'll follow in a minute." he heard her voice mutter, it sounded thick, like she was struggling to speak._

"_Sakura, I'm not going to let you walk half way across Konoha to make it to a stupid restaurant in time, we'll go together and if we're late we're late."_

_There was no sound heard behind the closed door._

"_Sakura," there was a pleading tone in his voice as he rested his forehead against the hard wooden door. "Please open the door."_

_He heard a soft sob before, "No," he reached down with his hand and opened the door easily._

_Sasuke's onyx eyes found tear tracks over the soft porcelain pale cheeks as the girl quickly wiped at her face. "I told you to go ahead," Sakura said with attempted anger in her voice. "I could have been changing for all you know," she said weakly._

_Sasuke ignored her further protests and came in towards his girl. "I'll see you naked someday, it won't make a difference, I would have come in anyways." he said it so resolutely, unknowing to his determination the pink haired girl looked at him skeptically._

"_No you won't." she said letting her jade eyes fall to him as he sat down beside her._

_He ignored her protest, knowing he was going to have her as his wife sooner rather than later. "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly, lacing an arm back around her back. She shook her head. "Sak, I know there is something wrong, it'll be easier if you just tell me."_

_She looked down away from him and didn't say anything but lifted her hand and motioned to her body._

"_What? I told you you looked fine?" he saw new tears gather in her pretty jade eyes. He put his other hand on her chin and gently pulled her to face him, wondering silently to himself if this was her 'special time of the month.' His black eyes stared into her green ones until she opened her mouth to spill._

"_We've only been dating a year and I'm _**fine**._" Sakura said avoiding his look by turning her jade gaze onto another part of her room. "My brother tells girls they look fine when he isn't interested in them anymore; Ino's dad told her mom she looked 'fine' and then he left. Being 'fine' isn't good. Mom told me so many times that if a guy says you look fine its over."_

_Over the coarse of her semi long speech, new tears were pulling at her eyes and running in torrents down her cheeks. Sasuke was surprised that she took him saying it once that far, but he pulled her to his chest and hugged her close._

"_I will _always_ think you are beautiful." he said. "You are beautiful no matter what happens, you're the most beautiful person to me. I..." the girl's eyebrows furrowed as she saw pink lacing up the boy's neck, reaching his cheeks and his ears turned red. "I.. I love you." he lifted his onyx eyes back to look at her once more, his chest was about to burst with the forceful beating of his heart._

_She then smiled at him through her tears, "I love you too," the boy leaned closer to her, gently pressing his lips to the top of her head. They sat quietly together, just enjoying each others company._

_He looked at the clock, "I think it's a little late to go now," the girls eyes turned to where his were looking, the clock stating to them they were thirty minutes late to their dinner. "I'll go cook something okay?" the girl nodded but stood when he did and helped him as he cooked them both something to eat._

Sasuke looked at his girl once more, smiling at her and getting out of the car and walking around the vehicle to help her get out with her dress on. "Always beautiful," he said softly to her, making her smile break across her face once more, taking the bad thoughts away. He took her hand gently into his so they could walk into the building together.

**La la la, I was gonna sing a song but I'm bad at singing, blah**. **But I hope you all understand that everything in italics was a flashback of when Sasuke and Sakura were dating. I think I'm going to do flashbacks like that to expand upon their relationship :) good idea yea? No? Lol**

**let me know please, reviews are happy things, so press that button! Yea! That one, do itt! DO IT! :) I know you want to :)**

**and wow do you know how hard it is to type when a cat is sleeping on one of your arms?**

**Lemme tell ya, its hard lol**

**thank you all for reading :)**

**peace,**

**.love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to finish, this is the second to last chapter, was gonna be the last chapter but it went over to a fourth chapter, but next one is the last one, hope you all enjoy. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**It's a storie :}**

_the most important question_

The male walked into his home later in the day. The sun had already set, and the twilight was morphing quickly into a dark night. He kicked off his sandals as quietly as he possibly could. He wouldn't want to wake Sakura if she were already asleep for the evening.

"Welcome home," he heard her soft voice float through from the kitchen. Where another delicious aroma was also originating from. Sasuke walked the few steps to the said room, and stepped through the open doorway. He looked at her and a grin fell to his lips as he took her in.

The petite woman looked over at him and smiled. Her bubble-gum pink hair was piled in a bun on her head. She had red sweat pants on and a grey t-shirt. The shirt had the Uchiha symbol stitched into the back.

He took notice and loved every inch of her as he stood silently and observed her. From her bare, but toe-nail painted feet, to her pale skin, to her radiant eyes. She turned then and went back to stirring whatever was on the stove in front of her, a small smile still on her mouth.

"How was your mission?" She asked, adding another dash of salt into the pot.

"Good," he said as he walked over to her and tilted her head, meeting her lips quickly. "It was sort of boring, but I only knew that because Naruto complained about it the whole time." Sakura nodded, knowing Naruto well enough to have already expected that. The raven haired man was quiet for a second before: "I see your pretty tummy is growing bigger." He kissed her lips again before both pairs of eyes fell to her swelling stomach.

She smiled at him again, and he felt his heart beat quicken, she still did that to him. Even now. He knew the happiness she was feeling just through that one smile. The way her eyes lit up, how radiant and gleaming she looked in the small act. The hand that wasn't holding the soup ladle came down and cradled her stomach affectionately. "Yes he is," she said it softly, as softly could be.

"You..." the boy looked at her, slate eyes widening and a question on the tip of his tongue.

"I didn't get the sex checked yet," Sakura said quickly, giggling a little at the expression her husband had on. "I just have a feeling." His question died then before it had a chance to live.

He nodded relieved that his girl hadn't checked that without him there. But he was also wondering silently to himself if she would be right. He placed his large hand on her warm stomach too. Well, whatever the gender, it was _his_. And there was an unvoiced joy that constantly drowned him, whenever he thought about it. The child was his, and it would be an Uchiha. Sasuke got down on his knees after Sakura turned the stove off. She was about to lift up the pot but stopped when she saw the man on the ground below her.

He lifted the hem of her shirt so that some of her flesh was exposed, and then kissed it. After, he buried his head against her warm body and wrapped his arms around her waist. He murmured, "I love you."

She ran her fingers through his hair as she said it back. "I love you too," She giggled, "But aren't you hungry? You just got back." he nodded against her skin, hesitant to remove himself from her. He had missed holding her in his arms while he slept and showing her how he loved her throughout the day. He didn't want to let go.

"What did you make?" he asked softly, a curious tone behind his pretty voice. He stood and gently took the pot from her so that she wouldn't have to carry it. The girl leaned down to the oven and removed a tray of sweet smelling bread.

"Your favorite, of course." she set the tray on small heat resistant pads on the table and started to cut it. "Beef and vegetable stew with cornbread." She grinned at him. "With tomatoes as a side." He smiled back at her. She really did know him.

"Thank you," he said softly. As he put some soup into his bowl, also taking Sakura's and filing hers as well. She handed him a larger piece of the bread and after praying, they began to eat. The food was warm and very tasty. He swallowed a bit of his food as he asked if anyone had visited while he was gone.

"Well," she also swallowed her bite. "Hinata did. They're actually having twins." Sasuke started to laugh.

"They must have been busy."

The rose haired girl giggled. "Then we'll probably have triplets." Sasuke laughed a little with her but it died when she said the next thing. "Dad stopped by."

Sasuke grew quiet, wondering if it went well. "Well, that's good yea?" Maybe they would start to accept their daughter's decision to marry him. If her father came over to their home, maybe they would get over whatever hate they had for him.

"No," Sakura shook her head, looking dully into the food left in her bowl. "he tried to convince me to leave you, I told him that I was obviously pregnant, and he looked at me and just shook his head. He muttered something about an abomination and then he left." Sasuke could see the tears swimming in her jade eyes.

"Babe," the boy said, reaching a hand across to her and holding her small one. He didn't know what to say.

"I just wish they were here, you know?" she gasped barely a second later. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

The boy shook his head. "Don't be," he gave her a small smile. "I know exactly what you mean." She felt like the biggest ass at that moment. Who would ask him that? Of course he knew. He looked at her with a sad knowing look. "I know, babe. But they're not dead, so there's still time to change their minds."

He held her close that night as they slept. Loving the feeling of her being in his arms once more. He breathed her in, unable to sleep. He held her a little tighter, arms wrapped around her waist. He could feel her stomach and that happiness and peace filled him again. They would figure out her parents, fix it somehow so that she could be happier. She shouldn't have to worry about them.

"I love you," he mumbled, eye lids growing heavy as he grew drowsy with the lullaby of his girl's even breathing and steady heartbeat.

The male walked down the road, mud stuck to his shoes. His hands were in his pockets, mind racing through what he could say to these people. He hated talking to them, hated having to try and see them. He stood outside of their door for a few moments, still mulling over his words.

"Hello- oh. It's you." Sakura's mother opened the door before he even had the chance to knock. "I thought I heard something out here. What do you want?" she looked down on him, some how, even though she were a few inches shorter than he was.

"I came to speak with you and your husband." He wanted to say something worse than that, spit something at her and her house. But he kept his head. This was for Sakura, not him.

"Again?" he heard the man's footsteps after he heard the harshly spoken word. "I thought you had all you could take from us, you devil." Mr. Haruno came up to the door, nudging his wife gently out of the way. "What else do you want from us besides our daughter?"

"I came here because it's about her." Sasuke replied. He could already feel a headache coming through, he hadn't been there five minutes and he was already ready to leave.

"What are you tired of my dear daughter? Ready to leave the village again?"

"No," the boy hissed. "Just," He swallowed and mentally counted to ten, Naruto had told him once that that helped when you were insanely pissed.

_'10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.'_

He paused for another second. Nope, it just made him angrier, Naruto really was an idiot.

"Just sit down with me because this is for Sakura." His head continued to throb and the pair in front of him exchanged a look before backing out of the doorway so that he could enter.

They led him to the kitchen once more, and just like the first time, they sat together on one side as he sat on the other. Like they were facing him for battle.

"Now what do you want?" the father asked him. "I want to see your face as least as possible."

Sasuke swallowed a comeback, and explained the situation. "Sakura is pregnant, and she could really use your support, Mrs. Haruno. Neither of us know exactly what we're doing, and since my mother isn't around, it would be really _nice_ of you, if you could come and see her."

The husband and wife looked at him, shock coloring the woman's face but a knowing look sat on the man's.

"S-sakura is pregnant?" Mrs. Haruno practically whispered. "How long? When, you two-"

"We've been married almost a year." Sasuke said quietly. "She's your daughter, and she's going to be having a baby. You two couldn't get over your hate for me to even come to the wedding, if a grandchild isn't enough for you to let go of whatever **this** is, then I don't know what's wrong with you."

"Honey, Sakura is-" 

"Yea. I know." The older man bit the words out. "And she's having _his_ kid. That means the baby is an abomination. It shouldn't have even been created."

The woman's teal colored eyes widened. "You knew?" she asked, incredulously. "You knew and didn't tell me that our daughter is pregnant?"

The woman's husband refused to look her in the eyes. "That 'child' doesn't count. It will be an Uchiha, it will have _his_ blood."

"Why the hell do you hate me so much!" Sasuke jumped up from his seat and hit his hands off of the table, something he usually would never do. "I never did anything to you, tell me _why?_"

Mr. Haruno sat quietly, and cast his eyes up to the ceiling. His wife was silent as well, and she took her husband's hand, as if she knew whatever he was about to reveal.

"Damn you." he hissed quietly. "You want to know why I hate you? Alright, fine. I'll tell you why." he grew silent again.

"Because you should have been **my** son."

That statement startled the boy into silence, his onyx eyes widening. "What?" he breathed.

"I loved her. And I wanted to marry her, I proposed, I would have given up anything for her. But she was already betrothed to your dickhead father. And you... _you_ are just like her. Your eyes, your hair." His voice was harsh and stern, yelling the story to the young man across from him.

The man glared his green eyes at Sasuke. They reminded him of Sakura's eyes and he hated it that she got them from her father. Tears formed in the man's grass eyes. "It's not fair. I loved her and couldn't have her because of some dumb tradition. And now you, her **son** to that bastard, can just waltz in, steal **my** daughter's heart, even after you _destroyed _her by leaving. You just take her as your wife? Just like that?"

He choked some, tears spilled from his eyes. "It's not fair..." he lifted a hand and wiped his face of the water that leaked over his skin. "It's not fair... I _loved_ her." his voice died as his story came to a close. Sasuke sat back down on the seat, his onyx eyes wide, unsure what to think.

"I-i have to go." he stood after a few minuets and without another word from either parent, he took his leave, escaping the now suffocating home. Sasuke wondered if Sakura knew.

**Oh man, did you guys see that coming? Dun dun dunnnn, alright, well like I said, next chapter is the finale, hope you all liked the update, sorry it took so long, thanks for reading and leave a review please, :)**

_**peace**_

_**a. rose. love**_


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter (: woot, sorry it took so long ): and that it isn't even that long of a chapter, if someone wants to slap me, go ahead. Haha; enjoy though, please

I don't own Naruto.

Love is a story, always in and of itself.

_The most important question._

She woke him up in the middle of the night that night, gently pressing his shoulder and saying his name. He jumped when he finally did wake, alarmed that she was shaking him and saying his name. "What what?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He didn't have to look at the clock, he knew it was the middle of the night.

"It's time," She said, he looked at her and saw she had already changed into different clothes, her hair was brushed and pulled up into a bun on her head.

"What?" he asked confused. Time? Time for what? Sleep, yes, that's why he was sleeping.

"You know, _time._" she rubbed her stomach for a second and the male's eyes widened.

"**Time?**" he asked, eyes now the size of their kitchen plates. His wife nodded and he threw back the covers. "Why didn't you tell me, come on, we have to go." he jumped up and threw on a shirt. It was wrinkled and he had worn it the day before but he felt a new energy take him. He wasn't tired anymore. "Come on," The woman followed him as he headed towards the hallway for his shoes after he pulled his jeans on.

After he slipped into his shoes, they left.

The hospital wasn't busy at this time of the night, the lights were bright compared to the darkness they had just come from. Tsunade was there within seconds, barking out orders to other nurses. Yelling for someone to call her parents, and her closer friends.

It barely seemed like anytime had passed. Two hours at the most, and the small creature was born. Crying and breathing, tiny fingers clutched into fists as Tsunade cleaned him off.

Sasuke was holding his wife's hand, her grasp had relaxed after it was over, and he wondered if he would have bruises, but decided it really didn't matter at all. His child was born into the world, healthy, and his girl was tired but healthy too. He was happy.

The blonde woman set the small thing down into Sakura's arms and she smiled down at the little creature. A tuft of black hair came off of the baby's head, and when he opened his eyes, they were pitch, just like his father's.

"Sasuke," Sakura breathed, looking up at her husband for a split second before setting her gaze back on their son. "Look at him."

The new father nodded and kissed his girl's head. She was tired, he could tell, but she was thrilled too. He could see the gleaming in her eyes, the way she looked at their son, like she could already see the rest of his life, how he would be as he got older, how he would talk and laugh, and smile. The woman had already determined that he would have a different life than her husband had. Yes, he was a great man, but he had deserved better than what he had gotten, and she was planning on making sure he got what he deserved. For both her son and her husband.

"Have you two already discussed names?" Tsunade asked, watching her young student hold the new child with caramel eyes. It gave the older woman joy to see such happiness on the girl's face. She had gone through a lot since the father's return.

"Yes," Sasuke spoke, he reached out as softly as he could and ran his forefinger over his son's arm. The new flesh was soft and warm. "we decided Ashton for a boy."

Tsunade nodded. "Then his name will be Ashton. Would you two like a few minutes alone or do you want me to go ahead and get whoever has arrived?"

The pink haired girl gave her teacher a look and Sasuke answered. "Give us a few minutes, I'll go get them when we're ready for them." the woman nodded and left.

The girl and the boy were silent, both watching the baby in the girl's arms. They were enthralled by him, and his soft black eyes, and tuft of raven hair. He was quiet, looking back at his parents, as if he were as spell bound as they were.

"He's beautiful, love." Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead again, and the girl looked up at him, with a large smile on her face.

"He looks just like you, of course he's beautiful." she stretched a little and kissed him on his lips. She smiled once more. "I think you should go get whoever is here, because I'm about to pass out so they need to get in here, see Ashton, and get out so I can sleep."

"Yes 'mam." he grinned at her and let his finger run over his son's arm once more before he left to go to the waiting room.

He was greeted by a large group of people. A group of people that were there to support the small family, a group of people the male never thought would be so large.

"How is she?" Ino asked, Shikamaru was sitting next to the blonde, looking tired, with black bags under his brown eyes.

Tenten ran over, Neji walked over and sat on the other side of Shika. Naruto came over too, his arm laced with his wife's arm. The black haired girl practically waddled over, her stomach was so large. "What's the sex, and the name?" Hinata asked breathlessly, her face was a little red, partially from embarrassment, but also from moving around, too much moving with two children in her stomach came to be a challenge.

"Good," Sasuke said, smiling a little. "you guys can go in in pairs to see her. She had a boy and we named him Ashton."

Naruto made a face. "What kind of a name is Ashton, man?" he laughed a little. "At least give the kid a cool name."

"Yea, because we all know whenever Hinata births your babies, they're just going to have the raddest names." The black haired male rolled his eyes. "Sakura's room is four down on the left. I'll take the first group." they all jumped up at the same time, the girl's grabbing their respective males and trying to get to Sasuke first.

So the parade started, first with Hinata and Naruto. Naruto yelled something how he should go first because he was on her team, and because his wife was pregnant she shouldn't have to wait too long, so to save the hospital staff from a five-star headache, Sasuke took the blond and his girl in to see Sakura.

Then, after, went Ino and Shika, and finally Tenten and Neji. The teachers came after that, as the early morning hours turned into normal hours. Kakashi showed up, and so did Gai, with Rock Lee in tow.

Later, after they all left, Sasuke was on his way back to see his girl, when he heard one final voice.

"May we come see her too?" he turned and saw Mrs. Haruno standing there, her husband standing a little behind her. Sasuke nodded, and lead them quietly down the hallway.

"She might be sleeping, she was starting to doze off about an hour ago." the woman nodded and the man just followed silently. They entered into her room, and indeed, the pink haired girl was sleeping. Emerald eyes closed and pink hair tied in a loose bun on her head. A nurse had been in and took their son to his crib in the other room.

Sasuke lead them to the glass window to look in at all the newborns, he looked for the tag, stating the child's name and the baby's parents, and he pointed to his son. "There." he said softly. In the presence of his boy, he couldn't feel as terrible towards Sakura's parents as he would normally. He felt calm, and happy. Like nothing could take that away from him in that instant.

"He's gorgeous." the woman said, giving the father a smile. "I'm sure you're very proud." It surprised him that that word made his heart jump. He was proud. He hadn't had the word for it, he expected what he was feeling was simply happiness, and joy; but proud was a better explanation. That was _his_ son, from _his_ beautiful, amazing wife. He was proud of her, and of the small baby they were blessed with.

"I am." he said softly, giving the woman a smile in return. "I can't even explain it." she nodded in understanding. Same thing had happened when Sakura had been born.

They all stood in silence for a few more moments, Sakura's mother admiring the small child, Mr. Haruno standing silently beside his wife. Sasuke stood a couple feet from them, also watching his son.

Mr. Haruno took a breath and opened his mouth then. "Listen, Mr. Uchiha." it was easier to use Sasuke's last name instead of his first. It made all the horrible things said between them seem a little less serious. The black haired male looked at the speaking man. "I'm sorry." He looked down at the linoleum in the hallway. "You have my sincerest apologies for everything. My daughter is lucky to have you, and your son will be wonderful." the man swallowed, pausing momentarily. "If you're willing to forgive me, I would be glad to be a part of all of your lives."

The younger man stood silently, mulling over the older man's words. He crossed his strong arms in front of his chest, and thought about everything. It was sudden, and it would take much work to even start to mend whatever relationship the two men could salvage. But he nodded. "We can try." was all he said before thanking them for coming to see Ashton. "I want to go back to Sakura now." he said her name softly. "We'll be in touch." the couple nodded and stayed to watch the baby for a short while as the new father took his leave.

Sasuke walked quietly back into his wife's room, trying to make as little noise as possible, she was still resting. Eyelids closed, pink lips parted, pale rose hair messy and sticking to her head. "I love you." he said it quietly, kissing her forehead before sitting in a chair beside her. He let his fingers lace with hers, and he sat with her, waiting for her to wake up, so that they could go see their son once more. He couldn't stop thinking what it would be like to bring the small human back home. To raise him, and see him grow.

Sasuke smiled, to think it all started with a few questions. _'Date me. Sasuke, do I look okay? Sakura, marry me?' _Few of the most important questions in his life, led to this, led to their son.

It really was the questions that made life.

_x. o. x. o._

Yup, okay so this one's done, oh my goodness I'm so so sorry it took so long to finish! :( I feel like a dick haha let me know what you think please, love you guys (:

_peace,_

_a. rose. love_


End file.
